


Premonitions

by stardating



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardating/pseuds/stardating
Summary: Tumblr Drabble Request: Jane as a child, having a dream (or was it a premonition?) of the future – of a prince that’ll take her away into the stars.





	

His eyes sparkled with mischief, the kind that was infectious.

It spoke of dares and silly pranks, staying up too late, and trespassing into restricted sections of stores and libraries—and not caring one bit.

“Come now, you aren’t scared, are you?”

She fell for it—hook, line, and sinker.

“No!” she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. “Go for it.”

He grinned, his teeth a dazzling white.

“As you wish, my lady,” he replied, bowing with a mocking flourish.

He clapped his hands once and turned. As he moved his hands apart, a hole tore through the air. He continued his deliberate motion until the hole was about ten feet wide, its edges flickering a white-hot blue. She wanted to stare at the portal forever, taking down all the information she could, but the other side called to her as well.

What else would another world do for someone who yearned to explore?

It glittered and sparkled in twilight, more beautiful than she could have imagined. Flower covered hills seemed to be dripping in dew and stars were brighter and bigger in the night sky than they ever were on earth. In the distance, there was a great shining city that seemed to float on a giant lake with a waterfall before it spilled out to space.

“Oh… it’s…”

He took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“We have a royal observatory and a library many times larger than your Library of Congress. Few go to either—we can study the stars so much better there.”

She turned around, excitement running through her veins.

“Really? You’re not kidding me? What are we waiting for?”

He chuckled, the sound comforting and still laced with that mischief.

“For you to take my hand and jump through with me.”

\- - -

Jane gasped as she sat up in her bed, her hair going everywhere. That was a really, really weird dream.

She groaned and fell back onto her pillows when her alarm clock read that it was only three in the morning. She had school in the morning—what was she doing, waking up at a time like this? She was going to fall over her toast again and she didn’t want her parents wondering and worrying about sleep apnea or something else. It was just a dream.

Closing her eyes, she recalled the person she dreamed of.

He was tall, that she knew. Was he older than her? She seemed to be older in the dream herself, so maybe that was just her dreaming of something in the future. That episode of Star Trek—the one with the time portal—was her favorite. That was it. It wasn’t magic like the man claimed, just science they had yet to understand.

There weren’t any green-eyed men in her future.


End file.
